Enigma
Quotes: "Do you actually believe yourself to be a creature worth saving?" "The Void isn't a destructive or chaotic thing, It's just lonely and wants to be loved." "When Emrick comes for all of you, I will not save you." "Do you honestly believe yourself to be a god? No. You are nothing but but a parasite feeding off their lives." "If you eat a child from my domain again, I will feed you to The Kraglyn." Personality Joice was always kind hearted and loving towards those she saw as venerable. She likes to care for the sick, lonely and depressed to the point it interfered with family matters and disputes. Joice does have a sinister side, which she hates. Her sinister side, however, Joice’s sinister side isn’t let out, at least not intentionally. The only times she actually is let out, is either accidentally or forced out by another. She speaks in a fake joyful tone as if reading a script and she is unusually stiff when she moves. She has no real fixed form and she tends to change with no real rime or reason when she sinister side,isn't concentrating. But she does like one form the most which was her human body before she became the Void King. Description Joice has jet black hair with red undertones and almost white skin. Glowing red eyes and scraping scars around her eyes. She wears a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt and black jeans and thick boots. Story During the cold war, in 1989. There was a secret experiment ran by C.A.P.S to test the first teleporter on a human. Joice willingly volunteered and jumped at the opportunity. But the researchers miscalculated the re-entry point and Joice was lost between the fabrics of reality, trapped in the void. And it was here she met the Endless Black. For the first thousand years she tires to shut it out and held onto what little scraps of humanity clung to her heart. But soon enough she let go and the Endless Black swept through her mind, but she wasn't destroyed, rather she was gifted and was how an extension of the Endless Black being granted all its power and knowledge. She soon learned the Endless Black was a creature that was born from the collective darkness compressed into the void after the universe was created, and that all it wanted was to be seen and loved. Joice now brings children who are filled with negative energy into the void to become one with the Endless Black. Relationships [[Abstractor|'Abstractor']] - She has never met Emrick directly but she has meet his predecessors during the Moon Shadow war and she acknowledged with his predecessors ideals and beliefs. She believes that she will meet Emrick, but hopes that they aren't enemies. Endless Black - 'Joice was the first living thing that it came in contact with and never let her leave. They couldn't communicate at first, but after hundreds of years and she lost her mind. Something took its place and she heard its voice for the first time and knew that it wasn't evil. It was only lonely. She now takes sad and depressed people into the endless black to become like her. 'The Kraglyn - Joice is the mother to the Kraglyn after she mated with the Endless Black when she found a host body that lasted over 30 minutes. She loves The Kraglyn like a son since it is her son. But it isn't human. It can't go to the Void and so can't really spend time with its parents, but it does have their immortality and thirst for the cold. Wicked - Walter is one of the few people in the world she actually is wary around due to his addiction to test peoples minds and see how far he can push them. And despite her efforts to help him he claims to be perfectly sane while also studying her mind by playing tricks on her to see her response. C.A.P.S - Joice used to be a researcher for the organization, but now she is an ally with them and willingly lets them research her to possible create other creatures like her or similar. But due to the companies ever relentless attempts to kill her own son, The Kraglyn, she is often rude or sarcastic towards the agents who have been hunting him down. The Endless Black The Endless Black is the name of the creature that lives in the Void. It has no real fixed body or size, but it is usually the shape of a human. It was created when the universe was born forcing the Void in-between each dimension. And when all the Void matter was compressed into a single place it starting to think and became sentient. It lives in the darkest places of the void trying to find a way out and find someone who is like it. Though it can't leave itself, it does still have some ties in the living dimensions by the darkness in a persons mind. It can manipulate and twist someones will to its own in order to help it get out and can even possess someones body for a short time before it is destroyed. So when it met Joice it instantly took a liking to her for not dying in the cold darkness. It turned her into a weaker version of itself, but she retained all her memories and free will and was set to work find a suitable host body for it to live in. Joice has taken many people but they all fail in minutes. She she started to set her sights on creepypastas due to their durability and ability to survive when inflicted with fatal wounds. She decided that Laughing Jack is the perfect host body for the Endless Black and so has started her search for him. The Endless Black has tired many host bodies, but it has never harmed the children and instead cares for them as if it was their parent. Achievements * Seeing the birth of God and the universe. * Seeing the end of the universe. * She knows forbidden knowledge that not even God knows. * She has prevented many Creepypastas from being created. * Surviving the MoonShadow war. Facts * She was the first living thing that the endless black has come in contact with. * She isn't evil or good, she is only a protector of those she believes in. * She has no real fixed age, due to her ability to dimension and time travel she's forgot her own age, but she knows that she's over 1000. * She knows about Abstractors plot to kill all the Creepypastas, but she will only save one. * She is the mother to the Kraglyn. * Her creator is JesterFuzura. Theme Army Of The Night - POWERWOLF Category:OC Category:Female Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortal Category:Overpowered Category:Humanoid Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Supernatural Category:Deity Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fucking Run